


I love you

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm not into the fandom, M/M, Nobody who's a main IN SUPERNATURAL STAYS DEAD YOU FOOLS, Spoilers, and went to the supernatural tumblr page to discover it happened, but I heard the news in the spirk tag, so also congrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: moments after Castiel sacrificed himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	I love you

_"I love you."_

His confusion, the stun, the shock--it had faded but the person that he loved the most in the world was speaking and the words were so precious that Dean didn't have the heart to thoroughly cut him off. The declaration, now Dean saw as it clicked, was only being made as Castiel had seen _no other way_ of getting out of the deal. The reluctance, the slowness, the angst; the angel's fear of having said those few words one moment and then losing him forever because of a doom that would have been too tough to defeat. It made sense. Castiel would never lose Dean if he sacrificed himself and made it stick. The knowledge that he would live a normal life span was enough to say those few words.

Sacrificing himself to save Dean through the tears, the bliss, the heart ache, and the content, and satisfaction of having decided how to spend his eternity was firmly becoming imprinted in Dean's soul. Castiel looked so at peace in ways that Dean hadn't seen before, so utterly ridiculously overjoyed after dooming himself and his soul and his vessel. Dean could feel his heart break into to hundreds of pieces just as it always did when he lost someone close to him, let it be Sam, their father, their mother, their friends, their girlfriends, their friends, and clients. Only it was a lot worse.

Dean sobbed, his hands shielding his face, in the lonely room. Words, words, words that he didn't get the chance to say--and he should have said them back. _I love you too!_ He should have said, but were drowned out by the heart felt declaration of love from someone so beloved. _YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID IT ANYWAY! NOW HE'LL NEVER KNOW YOU LOVE HIM, TOO._ It felt unsatisfying with their association ending that way. It didn't feel all that right and proper in Dean's book, the pages stained, curling up, the words from previous chapters standing out through the pages. 

Castiel's words still echoed, _"I love you."_

The heartbreak was flowing through Dean was though it were a gently streaming river, _"You know ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of hell. . . Knowing you has changed me."_ Kind, words that warmed his heart, and made his feelings for Castiel even more resolute. _"Because you cared. I cared."_ And broke his heart at the same time that Dean didn't have equally more deliberate kinder and returned feelings reply. Because Dean cared; he made a angel care about life, about people, about animals, about strangers, about his family. These were words that would have normally made Dean proud but instead made him feel so _sad_.

There was only a chair with decoration surrounding it beneath. Just Dean Winchester in the sole room. Dean stopped after a long hour of sobbing, slid himself up against the wall and regained his balance as his typical cool came over him with confidence that reeked of a hunter who killed things that bumped in the night. Dean smiled with only a trace of being upset in his breathing and eyes of what had only happened still felt like minutes ago.

"Alright, Cas . . ." he looked down toward the ground. "Time to repay that favor and _yank_ you out of hell."

Dean walked out of the room with certainty that the solution to rescue Cas would either land in his lap or come together by his own hand.

And he answered the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources that helped me write this goddam fic; https://samwinchsters.tumblr.com/post/634020716179832832 Castiel's quotes. 
> 
> And Dean's reaction;
> 
> https://girlmadeof-stars.tumblr.com/post/634025725841883136/15x18-despair-script-to-screen-on-cas-almost
> 
> The last scene; https://yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside.tumblr.com/post/634022613674524672/hey-destiel-fandom-why-are-we-not-talking-about


End file.
